Inazuma Eleven Alpha
by Ana111
Summary: Alex es un chica huérfana de 14 años cuyo hermano es ni más ni menos que Jordan Greenway. Nació en Tailandia pero su hermano en Okinawa, aún sí vive sola en Tokio y pronto enseñará su impresionante poder.
1. Capítulo 1

**Llevo un tiempo planteando hacer un historia de inazuma Eleven ,por que es mi serie favorita de toda la vida aun que la verdad es lo que digo muchas veces, así mejor dicho actualmente es mi serie favorita (Y lo único que veo con entusiasmo).**

Alex tiene 14 años, es tailandesa pero vive en Tokio desde que tiene 8 años tiene el pelo negro tirando a largo unos centímetros bajo los hombros muy a capas mas corto por delante más largo por detrás ,con un trenza de hilo en espiral y dos ablorios al final y dos extensiones más atras azules y separadas todo en el mismo lado.

**Se perfectamente que me he enrollado con el pelo ,pero para las despcripciones soy muy detallista . **

Por lo demás tiene la piel medianamente oscura con muchas pecas ojos marrón oscuro .

**Hasta aquí se cuenta todo en tercera persona Alexandra Greenway va contar la historia por si misma.(Lo de detallista os lo habeis comido con patatas):D **

El 11 de septiembre de 2014 fué que yo me levante con desgana pensando que iba a comenzar el primer curso de instituto, ya no habí alternativa que mi movil para hablar con mis amigas del colegio. El molesto despertador tuvo que sonar a las 8:00, como siempre pensé "Culquier día me harto y lo meto en un caja ,total la costumbre de levantarme a es hora ya me despierta y lo hace innecesario".

Me puse mi camiseta de mangas cortas de la bandera estadounidense y mis pantalones cortos vaqueros ,el pelo suelto la mochila de bandolera, luego como ví el collar del Jing Jang que mi madre me había regalado ya antes del accidente de cuando yo tenía 8 años y me lo puse también, en el utobús no hice más que mirar por la ventana .

Al llegar todo era nuevo para mi, lógico, pero entré en clase y un simpática chica de pelo corto y azul ,poco más baja que yo ,para ser exactos no me hacía falta ni mirar hacia abajo, ojos azules me saludó-Hola, ¿Tú no serás la nueva alumna no?Tu cara no me suena por eso es mi primera sospecha, que tengo un con toda la gente que conozco-Me lo dijo con una notada intención de hacerme reír pero lo consiguió y le dije-Si soy Alexandra, la hermana de Jordan, ya me habló de ti eres la gerente del equipo de fútbol por eso ya te dije sí su nombre lo conoces, ah y él se crió qui desde que nació pero yo nací en Tailandia, Bangkok concretamente, lo digo por que con el ojo que tienes no creí que tardarías mucho en decirme, "no preces ser de aquí de Tokio eres de otro sitio o algo"-Ella fué la que se rió en aquel momento-Soy Skye Blue, presiento que vamos a ser buenas amigas-.

Aquella clase fué de Matemáticas para mi agrado ,la siguiente también me puso muy contenta, Biología toma ya, Me senté al lado de un chico más bajo incluso que Skye aunque no mucho más, de pelo azul tirando a blanco de forma que le tapaba un ojo ,que por cierto los ojos negros ,no penséis que el color de pelo se parecía al de piel ,era muy moreno.

Me senté y le dije-Hola-El me mira y sonríe un poco como Skye-Hola, Tú eres la nueva-Dice afirmando, después de haber conocido a Skye se me había levantado el ánimo, ya estaba con el carácter que suelo tener-Y tu un adivino-Él se ríe-Soy Michael-Me pareció que el nombre pegaba bastante-Yo Alexandra, pero solo Alex-Me presenté-Soy muy de llamar por apodo así que lo hubiera hecho de cualquier vez sentada el profesor de Biología se sentó también y después de decirnos lo que había que hacer comenzamos a resolver unas preguntas de una ficha que nos dio-¿Eres de aquí?-Me dice-Presentía que me dirían eso mucho, no soy Tailandesa-Michael me dio una agradable sorpresa-Xô c̄hạn h̄ĕn-Me quedé boquiabierta ,eso significa "oh ya veo" en tailandés –Que fuerte, sabes hablar en…-Ya no acabé porque consideré que estaba bastante claro lo que quería decir-Sólo un poco, tengo un primo que es de allí, cogí interés por aprender par que de vez en cuando yo hablara su idioma, como él se molesta en

hablar el mío-Me parece que eso es muy justo yo en su lugar haría lo mismo-Ya lógico, otra persona no lo intentaría siquiera-Michael asiente, y han terminado de hacer los ejercicios.

Luego en el recreo hablaba con Michael sobre ella-¿Por qué tu naciste en Tailandia y el en Okinawa?-Ella le contesta-Mis padres tuvieron a Jordan en Okinawa, pero les salió un trabajo en Bangkok y se mudaron pero allí no podían hacer nada con Jordan tuvieron que dejarle con la abuela allí pasado un año cuando él tenía 2 me tuvieron a mí y los primeros meses pudieron ocuparse de mí porque mamá cogió la baja de maternidad pero al final tuvieron que volver Okinawa recogieron a Jordan y definitivamente vinimos aquí pero considero que debo de tener un ángel de la guarda porque hubo un accidente y Jordan salió corriendo a tiempo pero mis padres no supieron reaccionar ,mi madre me cubrió yo tenía 8 años y Jordan 10 salimos los dos con vida pero solos ,luego conocimos a Arion y nos preguntó si queríamos l edificio de su tía y fuimos ,pero un día discutimos y no volví saber nada de él-No sabía si había hecho bien o mal en contárselo pero parecía de confianza y se había interesado, por algo será.

**Bueno este ya está hasta el próximo capítulo. **


	2. Capítulo 2

**Dije que pronto volvería con la historia y aqui estoy, que conste y probablemente ya os deis cuenta, los capítulos van ser más largos, ¿Por qué?Bueno ,ya llevo un més o dos escribiendo el libro original Inzuma Eleven Alpha que ahora mismo ronda las 53 páginas en el Word Starter, de la costumbre ya considero que puedo escribir a la misma velocidad solo que más. **

Después de hablar con Michael me acordé de un cosa, fuí a por mi libro de la siguiente clase a la taquilla, y corriendo porque ya había sondo el timbre y llegar tarde a un clase el primer día no está bien, un vez tuve el libro las prisas me frenaban a la hora de cerrar la taquilla, viendo que no conseguía nada así respiré hondo y la cerré, a pesar de todo la tranquilidad me duró muy poco, heché a correr pero en la esquina que daba al pasillo de la clase me choqué con alguien, me caí sentada, con los ojos cerrados y frotándome la cabeza por el golpe, naturalmente no veí quien era pero fué el primero en levantarse y me dijo-Lo siento ¿Estás bien? Iba con prisa y no te ví-Miré hacia él y ví a un chico de pelo blanco que parecía una llama por cierto, los ojos negros y poco menos moreno que Michael "Es que aquí el tono de piel nunca tiene que ver con el color de pelo" Fué lo que pensé y efectivamente si te pones pensarlo, no digo para nada que me parecier feo, nada es porque si, en fin que yo le contesté -Ya yo tampoco te ví, bueno como para vernos-Él me había puesto la mano delante para ayudarme a que me levantara, una vez de pie se presento-Soy Axel Blaze, tú eres la nueva- Ya lo había oído tantas veces como gente había conocido-¿Por qué todos me lo preguntan? si soy la nueva, vaya-El se rió por lo bajo, no parecía muy expresivo-Tailandesa-Dijo medio afirmando-Si, bueno al menos está la diferencia de que los otros dos solo se dieron cuenta de que no era de aquí-P̄hm xyū̀ thī̀ nạ̀n nı k̄hṇa thī̀-Yo y le contesté como si nada-¿Cuánto tiempo?-Axel me contestó-lo suficiente para aprender el idioma-Miré hacia abajo un momento hasta que me acordé-Oh no, las clases voy llegar tarde, y seguro que tú también los siento pero y nos veremos-Me fuí corriendo otra vez, me resultó simpático, incluso me dió la sensación de que había sido más amable de lo que suele ser pero bueno ahora concentrarse en las clases.

Al terminar el día de hoy en el instituto, fuí al campo de la ribera a hacer los deberes, como siempre Nero, mi perro mastín de raza loba, que, increíble pero cierto me llega hasta el codo, me esperaba junto a uno de los bancos estaba tumbado, se notaba que aburrido, pero en cuanto me vió se levantó y empezé a jugar, yo le pasaba el balón y él me lo devolvía hasta que Michael y Axel psabn por allí junto un chico pelirrojo, de pelo rebelde, sus ojos eran verde azulado y la pupila igual solo que más oscura, er muy pálido, por eso destacaba entre ellos era lo contrario, el pelo a diferencia de Axel y Michael tenía mucho color y ellos lo que tenían mucho color la piel-¡Hola Axie!-Esto me lo dijo Michael, que fué el primero en darse cuenta de que yo estaba allí, Axel y el otro iban hblando de algo, no se de que, los tres bajaron a la vez y yo me reuní con ellos en el último peldaño, Nero también corrió y se paró a mi lado se sentó y el chico pelirrojo solo le miraba a él, le dijo-Hola bonito¿Cómo se llama?-yo le contesté-Nero- Michael me dijo-El se llma Xbier y es un amante de los perros, tmabién del fútbol pero sobre todo de los perros-Yo me reí un poco-Ya, a mi me gustan todos los animales-Michael y Axel se quedaron un poco en plan, alguno no te gusta-¿Incluso las arañas?-Me pregunta Axel-Todos, no tengo pero para ninguno-Una vez acabamos el tema jugamos al fútbol los cuatro y me quedé fascinada con sus técnicas, pero aún más se quedaron ellos con las mías, sobre todo el espíritu guerrero.

**Este se ha acabado y me da igual que fuera más corto a la mayoría le gusta más así. **


End file.
